


Sheen of Gold

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [7]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ascension, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep 12. Sayaka knew she wasn't Madoka anymore, no matter what she said otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheen of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another Flash Bingo post! For number 141 - prompt: One may discover a new side to his most intimate friend when for the first time he hears him speak in public. He will be stranger to him as he is more familiar to the audience. The longest intimacy could not foretell how he would behave then. - Henry David Thoreau
> 
> At some point, I hope to write a multichapter for Madoka. Just no idea when.

The hand that took hers was gentle and familiar. It reached through time and space and pulled her into a hug while an arrow shot through two hearts and said, "It's okay, Sayaka-chan."

Sayaka is half-hoping that Madoka doesn't know every girl by name, by face. It's likely that she does, that she knows all of the names that will be and could be and should be and it hurts to hear her name anyway.

This isn't her Madoka anymore.

The eyes turn gold too often when she smiles. She gets too distracted, and even when lost in thought, Madoka always knows what's going on and now she just doesn't know even though she does.

Sayaka has been by her best friend since before Homura even became a thought in her friend's mind. A month of running away and repeating fate won't change that. Even Madoka knows that.

Perhaps it's the Goddess in her saying not to say that, or it's the human.

Sayaka never asks. Just like she never asks to join the other girls.

If she stays, she's by her best friend's side again.

She may have a chance to say things she never did.

She may get to apologize.


End file.
